Before The Beginning
by JakeCrusher
Summary: A story before the start of the game. fetures HeroMedea.Warning Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Before The Beginning

By: Jake Crusher

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Greetings reader my name is, well in the game you can name me whatever you want but in this story my name is Guv.

If you are reading this I assume you are a Dragon Quest VIII fan, this is my story before the story. Now let's see how to start… ah yes.

I was eight years old with no memory of my past, I didn't know who my parents were or where I came from or even why I had a little mouse named Muncie as a pet, after all how could I have imagined that my father was a prince of Argonia and my mother was a Dragovian or even that my mouse was my grandfather in disguise.

Anyways somehow I ended up a castle Trodan were I became a servant boy, being a servant there wasn't bad Trode was a good king, surprisingly vain for someone as weird looking as him but a good king never the less. All the people who worked at the castle were like family to me but none were closer to me then Princess Medea.

I met her shortly after arriving at the castle and we quickly became friends, as I grew so did my feelings for her, by age 14 (2 years after becoming a solider for the palace) I realized I was in love with Medea.

I keep these newly developed feelings inside after all what would she want with a commoner like me when she could have the handsome prince of Argonia (I had no idea what he was like at the time)

So here I am a strapping young man of 18, Medea an elegant young woman of the same age a Trode just the same as ever, so that brings us to the night of February 1st the day that changed my life forever.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night of Fate

I remember the night like it was yesterday, the night that started my adventure. You know I never was the adventures type before my quest; you never think that I would travel all around the world, slay its most fearsome monsters, discover its greatest treasures and save it from the most powerful evil being ever to exist.

But enough of that lets continue with the story, it was late in the night of February 1st, not really late but quite late around 10 or 10:30, now truth be told this was my first time on night patrol and it was a pretty tiring day, plus the Trodan night air always made me drowsy. As you already know Trodan is the northern kingdom were quite chilly and it was in winter, not to mention the fact that its on the seas edge mixing in the air didn't really help.

So I was just about to **accidentally **dowse off when the former captain of the guards snuck up behind and yelled "**Private Guv**" "**Sir Yes sir" **I shouted not wanting to disappoint my commanding officer "I know its your first night but I cant have my soldiers falling asleep on the job, epically not tonight."

"What makes (YAWN) so special" I said

"Well a dangerous magic wielding Jester by the name of Dhoulmagus was spotted near this area"

"What does a evil jester want at Trordan?" I asked

"Well are sources tell use he's after the treasure behind the forbidden gate"

The forbidden gate were the cause of my Quest the GodBird Scepter, cursed with the soul of the Lord of Darkness Rhapthrone and sealed off by the blood of the Seven Sages, of course I didn't know that at the time, only the royal family knew what was behind the gate and they never so much as hinted anyone else.

I figured I'd better not ask the because I figured the captain wouldn't know, though I still wonder how Dhoulmagus found out. Anyways about my solider hood, you see I was recruited at age 12 (4 years younger then most men) because I showed lots of potential as a swordsman, sorry sometimes I bring up stuff for no reason.

Anyways back to my story, it was a few minutes later I was scratching Muncie behind the ears when all the sudden I got this bizarre feeling it's a feeling I got used to on my Quest but this is the first time I ever felt it, it felt like, like there was something wrong, it made me feel nervous, then all the sudden it happened.

Vines dozens of super thick vines sprouted out of nowhere consuming the castle, I did what came naturally I ran cutting vines that came to close but alas no matter how many times I cut them the vines would instantly grow back.

I undoubtedly ran into the castle where I realized the horror of the event, the vines were everywhere moving, dodging, breaking through weak points in the wall as if the were intelligent. Some people tried to fight them off other tried to hid from them all were in vain for the vines eventually wrapped themselves around them there skin changed bean green there arms and legs changed to roots and the froze in place with there eyes changed yellow frozen with a final look of terror on there face.

Eventually the vines got me too and I fell into what seemed to be unconsciousness before finally drifting off I remember hearing the laughter of a madman, the laughter of a monster (not a literal monster) the laughter of Dhoulmagus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kings New Look

I awoke early in the morning I mean really early three hours till dawn to be exact I found out by what was left of the clock. So I wandered around the palace looking for anyone else who might have survived.

I couldn't really think about why I had survived or what I should do because I had a splitting headache. While wandering through the palace my thoughts went to Medea, what had happened to her had she been cursed like everyone else or did something else happen to her, I shuttered to think she got hurt.

I guess I was just wondering around the castle mindlessly, it probably wasn't smart to go around Castle Trodan with no Idea where you where going of the four castles of the world Trodan prided itself on being the largest of them. As you know there are three continents in the world, and each continent is governed by a kingdom, the southern kingdom of Ascantha, the western kingdom of Argonina and the northern kingdom of Trodan (there also princess Minnie's castle but that was on an island not a continent).

So anyways I was wondering near the forbidden gate when a short toad like monster came out looking like it had a hangover. This monster didn't look like much of a threat but monsters did tend to look more silly then scary, still even small monsters were dangerous creatures, even peddlers had to be trained in militia to defend themselves from monsters. Despite this it was rare that monster went into human territory.

So I did what people usually did when they see monsters, I attack it, but luckily I missed "Guv what in the name of the Goddess, has gotten into you" said the monster, I recognized that voice I inspected the monster I little more closely this time, I was shocked to find it was an exact likeness of King Trode save a few small details (if you count green skin a small detail)

"King Trode is that you?" I asked

"What do you mean of course it's me" said Trode angrily

"What happened to you your majesty" I said

"Huh what are you talking about" said Trode to inspect things Trode took out his little mirror. He was beyond shocked too discover he's transformation. My ears were banging by how loud he was screaming.

"**My face my handsome face how could this happen? Of course must have been curse wait a minute Medea was caught in the blast, oh no Medea"  
**With that the king rushed up to the forbidden room I did too of course wanting to see if the princess was all right. Alas when we got there we found out that the princess had turned into a beautiful white horse. This time instead of screaming Trode practically sobbed

"Oh my daughter turned into a horse damn that infernal Dhoulmagus to hell"

Dhoulmagus was responsible, the captain warned me about Dhoulmagus that night, I didn't see any sign of him Dhoulmagus, was quite sneaky, perhaps if I had spotted Dhoulmagus I might of have been able to stop him and prevent Trodan from being cursed but in a way I'm glad he I couldn't stop him sure I don't like the idea of my home being cursed but it sent me on the greatest adventure of my life and when it ended everthing changed for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Setting Off

After Trode recovered from the shock of his transformation I explained the situation to his majesty. Trode (who was once a renowned magician) came to the conclusion that in order to end the curse we'd have to find Dhoulmagus and beat him in battle, sound easy at first but we had no idea where he went so I suggested we check the criminal files to see if it held a clue to his whereabouts. On the way to the files I felt I had to ask what was behind the forbidden gate, Trode shrugged and decided to tell me

"You see Guv behind the gates is a magical scepter, I don't know the exact history behind it but I do know that it grants whoever holds it ultimate magical powers, however there is a dangerous side effect, it is said that he who holds the scepter will go insane, so that's why my ancestors sealed it off do you have any idea what kind of chaos a lunatic with that much power could cause yet another reason to stop that dreaded Dhoulmagus"

"But Trode how can I stop someone with ultimate magical power when I can barley handle a Slime" I said

"Not yet, but by fighting monsters you'll become stronger, and since there's been an increase in monster attacks, it'll be easy to find sparing partners" said Trode

Trode was right of course, fighting all those monsters made me stronger then Trodains training program ever could.

Anyway in the Trodan criminal files, as it turns out Dhoulmagus put aside his jester hood for a life of crime because no one liked his sense of humor, hey who knew, then we found the important bit, are first clue "_Dhoulmagus was once a pupil to the renowned magician Master Rylus who lives in Farebury, though Dhoulmagus was an excellent student he was kick out for secretly trying to learn forbidden black magic_".

So with that new bit of info we set off for Farebury it wasn't hard to find locate towns since there were very few of them in the world, because monsters roomed the wilderness most people tended to stay where they were born.

Now back to the story, Trode wanted to be assisted by more experienced soldiers but had to stick with me on the account of me being the only one not cursed by the thorns, Trode also wanted to travel in a luxurious carriage but all the good carriages were destroyed by the thorns rampage, the only one that wasn't completely destroyed was a simple old fashioned travelers carriage. We packed what little provisions we could salvage from wreckage; Trode rode on the carriage well I had to walk, with Medea pulling the carriage, Trode didn't like the idea of his daughter pulling the carriage but since there were no other horses available Trode had to concede. By the time we set off the morning had just begun and so had my Quest.


End file.
